


Strange Love (C.G)

by saintofbloodandink (orphan_account)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Begging, Belts, Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling, Hand Over Mouth, Humiliation, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, corey graves imagine, corey graves smut, wwe imagine, wwe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saintofbloodandink
Summary: In which Corey uses sex to express his emotions





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth, but I'm proud of it. Let me know what you think either on here or on tumblr flowersandfilth.tumblr.com 
> 
> this is based from halsey’s song strange love and a post on tumblr. as always triggers will be listed in the tags, enjoy and let me know what you think xx !!  
> [posted on tumblr]

_Everybody wants to know  
If we fucked on the bathroom sink_

_Loose lips sink ships_. That phrase played over and over in y/n’s mind as her friends hurled questions at her. _Why are you always around Corey? He’s not acting like a prick, is he? Oh my god, you guys fucked, didn’t you?_ Y/n failed to see how it was any of their business, but, instead of snapping at them she just kept her mouth shut.

“Come on y/n! At least tell us if he’s good in bed,” Lana’s words were slurred slightly. Eyes glittering in the low light of the bar.

“I wouldn’t know.” y/n took a shot of rum.

That was a lie. Y/n knew all too well just how amazing Corey was, how he _loved_ to have her against the wall in the dark hallway of whatever arena they’re at that day; one hand over her mouth while his fingers traced through her wetness, fingertips ghosting over her clit. The arrogance he displayed in the ring was nothing compared to the smirk he wore when he made her beg. And oh god did he make her beg.  **Needwantneedpleasepleaseplease** the words ran together when he finally took his hand away from her mouth.

 He’d tease her for a few more moments, a finger right on top of her clit barely putting any pressure until tears streaked down her face, she could taste the orgasm, just one touch and her body would become a symphony of pleasure.

“Hello? Earth to y/n!” Trinity snapped her fingers in y/n’s face. Bringing her back to reality.

“I think I’m going back to my hotel,” y/n slid off of the bar stool. “I've had enough.”

She wasn’t talking about the alcohol.

 

* * *

 

 

_He writes his name in the fog on the mirror from where he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pressed my face against the glass  
_

Y/n was surprised to see Corey leaning against the door to her hotel room when she got back from the bar. The last time she had seen him was twelve hours ago, before he stormed off without a word. He had this look in his eye that y/n knew all too well, her thighs clinched together.

“What do you need?” y/n was glad her voice was steady. Her hands certainly weren’t.

“You and I both know the answer to that,” Corey pushed off of the wall, stalking towards y/n until her back hit the wall.

He cut off whatever she was about to say, pressing her lips to hers roughly. There was a point in time when he was gentle, when he was nothing but lips and gentle caresses. Now he was teeth, lips, and tight grips. Y/n couldn’t have been more satisfied.

The pair finally went into y/n’s hotel room when they heard voices around the corner heading their way. Before y/n could say anything Corey had her front pressed against the mirrored closet door, the grip he had on her waist sent a shiver down her spine. Corey filled her senses, it was near impossible for her to focus on anything that wasn’t him.

“I’ve been thinking about you all fucking night,” Corey’s breath was hot on y/n’s neck, the rough tone of his voice making her press against him with a whine.

“What? Want me to touch you?” y/n could see Corey’s smirk in the mirror.

Her head nodded before she could think. “Please,”

“Come on now, doll. We both know you can do better than that.”

Y/n leaned her head against the mirror, cheeks heated, teeth biting down on her bottom lip. One of Corey’s hands came up to tangle in her hair, making her look into his eyes in the mirror, a white-hot heat settled in her lower stomach.

A gasp left her lips at the sharp tug on her hair the words leaving in a single breath. “Corey please, I need you,”

The hand on her waist moved south, unbuttoning her jeans with ease before slipping beneath her panties, slowly trailing to her entrance.

“I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re already dripping,” Corey chuckled darkly in her ear, moving his hand up to rest on her clit.

His index finger began tracing the letter C on y/n’s clit, followed by an O, he didn’t stop until his name had been spelt out twice and her legs were shaking. Dimly y/n was aware that Corey moved his finger off of her clit, Corey knew exactly how to wind her up, how to get her so that she was a jumbled mess of **need** and **want** and the only words that could come out of her mouth were his name and oh fuck please.

Y/n felt like even the lightest brush of fabric would send her over the edge, she hopped that Corey would let her come without begging. She hoped in vain, letting out several curse words when he focused on biting the juncture where y/n’s neck meets her shoulder instead of rubbing her clit.

“You know what I want to hear, just say the words and I’ll let you come.” he mumbled against her skin.

“P-please, I’ll do anything, just let me come.”

Corey didn’t answer, left hand pulling y/n’s head up again, an unspoken _keep your eyes on yourself_ hung heavy in the room, while his index and middle fingers curled to find her g-spot, thumb rubbing a sloppy circle over her clit. Y/n struggled to keep her eyes opened while her knees threatened to buckle, mouth open in a silent O, because it felt so _fucking incredible_.

“That’s a good girl,” Corey gently turned y/n around, pulling her in for a quick kiss. “ Now, on your knees, mouth open.”

His words were proceeded by a light pressure on her shoulder,  y/n sank to her knees, hands fumbling with the worn leather of his belt. A small smile playing on her lips at the memories the belt brought on; wrapped around her wrist, tying her to the bedpost. Striking her skin the night she gave him a handjob at a dive bar, but her all time favorite memory was when Corey put it around her throat, not tight enough to cut off her air supply but just enough so that she knew it was there.

Shaking her head y/n removed the belt, setting it gently to the side. Corey breathed out a sigh of relief when his cock was free, the tip of it was dripping precum, y/n pressed a kiss to the head, licking the clear bitterness off of her lips, thumb tracing the vein on the underside of his cock. Y/n kept eye contact with Corey as she put the head of his cock on her tongue, slowly taking a little bit more into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. Corey tangled his fingers in her hair.

“Can I?” Corey tightened his grip when she mumbled a yes, the vibrations going straight to his cock.

Slowly, Corey started thrusting into her mouth, groaning when y/n gagged slightly, but he pulled back, waiting for her to nod her okay. When she nodded Corey started thrusting again, still going slow but staying in her throat for longer periods of time once he felt she could handle it. This was her favorite part about Corey, he pushed her to her limits, carefully, always making sure that she was okay.

“Fuck you’re good at that,” Corey's voice sounded absolutely wrecked as y/n swallowed around his cock, fighting back her gag reflex. “Always so good at taking my cock.”

Corey’s moans reached their peak, all rough and deep, and his cocked pulsed subtly in y/n’s mouth. Roughly, he pulled y/n back by her hair, so that only the head of his cock was in her mouth, she moved her hand to rub circles on the sensitive underside of his cock. He came, most of his come going down her throat, but he pulled out of her mouth, letting the rest cover her lips and chin.

“Look so beautiful like this,” Corey’s mumbled, one hand tracing her cheek bone, the other stroking her hair. “All covered in my come like a good little slut.”

Y/n’s face was a mess, tears had made her eye makeup run, thin black trails marred her cheeks, her chin was covered in shiny spit and some of the cum that landed on her lips. Corey’s words brought a smile to her face, she absolutely relished in his praise, y/n always called him while she was on break. Just so she could hear him groan about how good she was being, how perfect her moans sounded. The hand not holding the phone would explore her body until it became too much and the knot in her stomach unraveled.

He’d be extra cocky when she came back, a constant smirk on his face when he’d stand next to her friends, especially all the male ones. Y/n asked him one day why that was, _“Because I’m the only one who knows of much of a slut you really are.”_   was his response.

“Ready?” Corey’s hand was stretched out so he could help her up, y/n nodded, licking her lips.

Corey pressed a kiss to her forehead after he got her clothes off, turning her back to face the mirror, pulling her hands behind the back, binding them with his belt. Her forehead was pressed against the cool glass, eyes staring back at her from the mirror. A groan left both of their lips when Corey pushed past y/n’s entrance, slowly filling her inch by inch, until his hips pressed against her ass and the head of his cock pressed against her g-spot.

“You feel so good around my cock,” Corey grunted at the drag of his cock through her wetness, wrapping a hand around her throat lightly. Y/n moaned as his thrust got rougher. “Sound so pretty moaning for me. **“**

The room was alive with the sound of skin slapping skin, and moans. Corey’s hand tightened occasionally, and y/n could feel her orgasm approaching.

“Are you gonna come with my hand around your throat?” Corey’s voice had a light mocking edge to it. Y/n started pushing back to meet his thrusts, little _oh’s_ coming out of her mouth each time he bottomed out.

When she didn’t answer Corey grabbed a fistful of y/n’s hair, “Answer me.”

“Yes! Fuck, please let me come, _please_.“

“Well, go on then. Come,” Corey pressed her face against the mirror again, her breath fogging up the glass, hand moving away from her neck to rub a pattern on her clit.

Crying out as her orgasm hit her, Corey helping her stay upright as her thighs twitched from the aftershocks, pulling out and releasing his load on her ass. When he was sure she could stay up without his help Corey went to get a washcloth to clean her off, undoing the belt around her wrist before he left.

“You did so good today,” Corey pressed a kiss to her temple as he held her close. “I’m so proud of you.”

Y/n smiled sleepily, “You’ll stay with me tonight, right?”

“Always,”

 

* * *

 

 

_They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange_

 Corey was still there when y/n woke up, but he had left at one point to grab some food and a change of clothes.

“So what was wrong yesterday?” y/n asked around a mouthful of pancakes. “Why did you leave?”

Corey stopped fixing his hair, eyes fixed on her through the mirror. “I read the text to Hunter. I didn’t mean to, but your messages were open when I went to change the song.”

“Oh.”

The room was dead silent as Corey glared at y/n, a harsh laugh escaping from him. “I thought you trusted me,”

“I do!.”

The conversation had been about how Corey’s ex, Christine had gone to Hunter and Stephanie, tears streaming down her face because apparently Corey had hit her. The company looked into it, it was partly true, Corey was fixing a motorcycle with Baron, and when he reached to grab a wrench he had accidentally hit Christine in the face. But she had heard that Corey really did it on purpose  and she just wanted the truth.

“You should’ve asked me,” y/n got up, stepping in front of Corey, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I know. I thought that if I asked Hunter you wouldn’t find out and think that I didn't trust you. Because I do. I really do, I just wanted information so I could set people straight.”

While she was talking y/n pressed kisses and sprinkled little bites along his throat, giggling when Corey groaned low in his throat.  His hands found her waist, pulling her into him roughly. One hand went to her jaw, pulling her face up to his for a kiss. Yy/n’s hands went to Corey’s belt, tugging at it distractedly, trying to show him what she wanted.

“What? Didn’t you get enough of me last night?” Corey smirked against y/n’s lips.

“I can never get enough of you,” y/n slowly sank to her knees, letting the back of her hand trail across the bulge in his dress pants as she undid the button.

Y/n let her tongue trace the vein on the underside of his cock, smiling to herself as Corey groaned, he was more vocal today, it made y/n’s heart swell. Corey’s hands made their way into her hair when she took half of his cock in her mouth, tightening their grip whenever she did something he liked.

“Have I ever mentioned you look fuckin’ incredible taking my cock,” Corey asked with a fractured moan.

"Yes, but you can always tell me again,” y/n smiled, stroking his cock as she pulled off of him to lick all the way from the face of his cock to the bead of precum that was leaking out of the head.

“Just- _fuck_ \- making sure you knew,” Corey let out several more swears as y/n deep throated his cock again. “Jesus you’re gonna be the death of me.”

The moans he let out when he was about to come were y/n’s favorite, they were loud and unguarded, and usually contained a litany of praises. Corey gripped her hair tight as he came down her throat, a sigh loosened from his lips as y/n cleaned him off with her tongue, leaving his cock shiny with a sheen of saliva.

“I love you, y’know.” Corey said, zipping his pants back up.

“I know, I love you too,”


End file.
